


A Little Less Missing

by Etnoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, Fight Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumichika repays a favour, and Shuuhei pretends he's not sulking anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after the end of the Soul Society arc. Written for a [Spring Kinkfest](http://springkink.livejournal.com) prompt: _Shuuhei/Yumichika: Reiatsu sex - "sucked out of me"._

* * *

  
Shuuhei was the one quiet person at the barroom table, but at the moment he couldn't be bothered to join in with his companions' conversation. He frowned into the middle distance, considering his feeling of discontent. The atmosphere wasn't exciting enough, the drink didn't burn enough going down, the company wasn't interesting enough, and basically, something was missing.

 _Paperwork_.

He tipped back his glass, dully unsurprised by the way his thoughts kept tripping up on all the work he had to do; maybe he should avoid going out with people from his division. It was a blessing he hadn't started dreaming about work yet, but with the way the evening was going, he'd better drink enough to make sure that he didn't start tonight.

He was fully committed to this goal by the time a hand fell on his shoulder. The touch made Shuuhei twitch, almost violently. He stared at it, not quite knowing why it had made him jump that badly, then looked up along the arm to see who it was.

Shuuhei tried not to frown. "Ayasegawa," he said, keeping his tone carefully even. He wasn't about to play the sore loser to Yumichika's smug winner.

"Good evening," Yumichika said, his voice gracious and smooth, and smiled not in the least like a total asshole. Shuuhei tried not to look visibly surprised. "I believe I owe you a drink."

Shuuhei eyed the proffered glass. His division's eighth seat, in the place next to him, absently noticed the interaction and moved over to make space for Yumichika. There was a quiet negotiation - Yumichika looked inquiringly at Shuuhei, who shrugged - and then Yumichika dragged a chair from the next table and got comfortable in the open space, sitting with his back to the main cluster of conversation.

"Thanks," Shuuhei said. He raised an eyebrow - briefly, then decided he no longer had quite the muscle coordination to make it look clever. "What's it for?"

"I'm grateful, Hisagi-san. If you recall, during our fight--" Shuuhei was relieved that Yumichika's voice lowered demurely "--I requested that you keep my soul cutter's secret. It's a month later, and from lack of gossip it seems that you did me the favour."

"Yeah, well. _I'm_ not a complete bastard," Shuuhei said.

Yumichika pushed the glass over to Shuuhei with a charmer's smile. Shuuhei gave the edge of a grin back - you couldn't really make nice with a guy who beat you that nasty, but there was no point being stuck up. A fight was a fight and it was meant to be won, and a free drink was for damn sure a free drink.

They didn't talk much, but Yumichika kept ordering drinks. This seemed fair. Besides, Shuuhei was distracted by his own twitching all of a sudden. His whole body felt misaligned, and his right shoulder jumped every few seconds as if to make it up somehow. It was not helping his quest to maintain a little dignity (did he have to be beaten by a _fifth_ seat?), and then his right eye joined in. Shuuhei clamped it shut - and with that, other senses sharpened just enough to let him notice something. He refocused his sight to see spiritual energy better.

"Hey!"

Yumichika started, setting his drink down with a bump. "What?"

"What the fuck! You've still got bits of it!"

"Bits of...?"

Shuuhei leaned closer, putting effort into focusing his senses and glaring at all the flashes of familiarity he saw. "My reiatsu's in yours!" he hissed. "You thieving sonuva--"

"WELL it looks like someone's had a little too much!" Shuuhei abruptly discovered what the world looked like when your neck was clamped under Yumichika's armpit (like floor), and had to fight not to get nauseated by the sudden change in orientation. "Better take you home then, Hisagi-san!"

They stumbled out of the bar to a chorus of oblivious goodbyes. "Let fucking go--" Shuuhei wheezed. He grabbed at Yumichika, but his hand decided to close on one of the little flashes of his reiatsu instead as it shot past his hip. He twitched again, making a kind of hop as they rushed on, his body nagging at the wrongness of seeing it there without being able to control it as his own.

Yumichika let go when they were outside, and Shuuhei steadied himself on the wall of the bar. "I apologise," Yumichika said in a low voice, and gave another glance around to be sure that no one was passing by close enough to hear. "I didn't know your reiatsu would still be visible - that it would be visible at all. I've never had much opportunity to speak to old opponents..."

"Give it back!" Shuuhei demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know how--"

"Quit sounding so polite," Shuuhei snarled, launching himself at Yumichika just so the asshole could stop all that smug fluttering around ... and remembered dimly that he was supposed to be keeping his cool. "Stand still and I'll get it back," he said, with dignity.

"Uh huh." Suddenly Yumichika did sound a great deal less polite. "You can let go, now."

"Just wait--" Yumichika was not interested, and knocked Shuuhei's grip off his clothes. Shuuhei staggered back, then dived at him again.

They went back and forth in front of the bar as Shuuhei grabbed sometimes at the air and sometimes at Yumichika, trying to drag his reiatsu out of a bank of gaudy brightness. Yumichika struck his arms away with efficient movements, determinedly talking about not trying to pick another fight - and then he gasped hugely, stumbling. Shuuhei had hooked his reiatsu with the pull of one hand strengthened by spirit force, but when he pulled, Yumichika's reiatsu had come with it.

"Stuck!" Shuuhei said indignantly, and grabbed hold of Yumichika again. He pulled at the piece of himself; the other reiatsu shifted, shimmered, came to him. Yumichika fell against him, abruptly weak - ha, see what it's like, you little bastard! - then shoved away, and the scuffle continued. The dizziness of being drunk and stumbling around whirled in Shuuhei's head, worsened by the mess of their energies.

He realised that as he gripped the reiatsu, he was starting to know what Yumichika felt: mild uncertainty, irritation, unwilling, growing interest in the little fight... Shuuhei shook with his whole body and shoved his indignation and dizziness forwards in retaliation, letting Yumichika's mind close around him. The two of them staggered in circles in the in front of the bar, all barely reined aggravation and _skin_ : Shuuhei was terribly aware of the hand clamped around his wrist while he knew, all of a sudden, knew that Yumichika appreciated listening to him panting. Shuuhei pulled at the reiatsu and Yumichika pulled back with equal force; they fell against each other with weakened legs and went from too close to closest.

It was completely unsurprising that Yumichika bit. He would. On the other hand, Shuuhei thought it was unfair that he somehow started to enjoy it, so he bit back hard in retaliation. And then Yumichika made _ecstatic_ noises into his mouth.

Shuuhei had to stop and look round and then drag them both out of sight, making for where there was darkness - an alleyway. The wall they fell against was convenient; he pressed Yumichika against it and pushed forwards like he wanted to go through both, and Yumichika's hands worked eagerly into his hair.

"Didn't think you'd be this forgiving." Yumichika's feathers shivered as he raised his eyebrows.

"Hey - a fight's a fight." Shuuhei shrugged, and let the motion crowd him against Yumichika. The guy was pretty like girls usually were; he even smelled nice. Shuuhei took a minute to kiss and bite his way up Yumichika's neck, and found the perfume dabbed behind his ears - and didn't Yumichika sound pleased at the discovery process, so pleased his hand was urgently working its way south.

Shuuhei yanked at his hold on Yumichika's reiatsu, remembering that feeling of being drained beyond movement, every muscle heavy, and how smug Yumichika had looked after it all. "See how you like it!" Shuuhei said, dropping to his knees and working folds of cloth out of the way at the crux of Yumichika's legs.

Yumichika _did_.

He smiled dazzlingly when it was his turn to kneel, and Shuuhei's thoughts went to Yumichika's tendency to bite. He didn't exactly stop worrying as Yumichika's mouth slipped forwards along the length of him - it was only that he couldn't be bothered to think of much more than the smooth heat on his dick, and in the end, the teasing threat of hard edges helped a whole helluva lot to finish him off.

Yumichika couldn't even rearrange his clothes before Shuuhei slid down to the ground and stretched out limply. A twitch ran up from Shuuhei's toes to his thighs, a remnant of glorious tension as his body went slack. Every bit of him was heavy and useless, and it was all he could do to get his breath back.

"Again," Shuuhei said. "You did it to me again. Bastard."

Yumichika stared, a fair amount of disbelief in his bemusement. Then his mouth stretched in a smile, lips curved and tongue-tip a brief flash of pink at their centre. He leaned close to Shuuhei.

"In between the useless mumbling ... I believe you said 'again'?" he asked, nonchalant.

Shuuhei opened his mouth to explain what he'd actually meant, about the fighting and the drained feeling and all.

Then he nearly hit himself because he realised what he was about to do.

"Hell yeah, _again_ ," he said, and pulled Yumichika to him.


End file.
